The Protectors of Life
by jelvinjs7
Summary: What would happen if Damon joins Alexander Naymeer and becomes part of Ravinia? A new battle, for all of Halla and the Morpheus Road begins, and the Travelers and the Guardians must stop the new evil.
1. Earth — Bobby Pendragon

I can't believe I'm writing these journals again.

Literally. I barely remember doing this. After saving everything that ever was and ever will be, I got sent back in time to when it all started so I could live out my life, with my memory being wiped. I guess some Solaran voodoo mixed with more after-life stuff that I never was told about—hiding details, Uncle Press—started to bring back the memories. Which can't be good.

Ok. Let's back it up. So some time ago—either 8 years ago or 3, however you wanna look at it—my Uncle Press interrupted me while I was making out with Courtney Chetwynde, right before a big basketball game. Long story short, he whisked me away to another world known as Denduron, and we travelled across time and space to stop an evil dude named Saint Dane from controlling every thing, every where, and every when in the universe. I wrote journals to my friends Mark Dimond and Courtney so they knew what was going on, and so that I didn't go completely bonkers trying to save the universe. Oddly, writing journals of my adventure was my only needed yoga.

It was an interesting story. I can imagine it being compiled Into a 10-book adventure series.

Anyway, we defeated Saint Dane, and everyone got to live out the lives that was interrupted. This time we owned in the basketball game because I was there. I'm not gonna get into the physics of the universe right now, because that'll take too long, and I'll probably go to the Black before I finish explaining, which would suck. Besides, you'd probably not believe me and just throw this book away, or go insane.

Anyway, unrest in the afterlife was occurring afterwards. I don't understand much of it, so you'll have to wait for Marshall's installments to figure it out. But an evil spirit named Damon tried to break down the barriers between life, death, and hell. He tried to get help from a spirit named Brennus, but Brennus wanted to mess with the next stop in death–completely tip the scale of Solara, which is where our adventures meet. Solara is where all spirits go after they've reached the right qualities. It's a reflection of man, so if you're good enough, you are admitted. With Brennus and his army trying to invade, then if you're BAD you got permitted. Ask Marshall.

Meanwhile, Saint Dane was trying to do the opposite: make mankind bad and negative so that he could control Solara, and the rest of the Universe. To be honest, I still don't really get it. But it almost worked then we stopped him. Marshall defeated Brennus, and Damon went all good guy, so we liked him now. Then we didn't, but that's later on.

So Marshall lives on in his life. We both live in Stony Brook, and he works with Mark at a trophy shop. He's a geek, and still gets the hottest girl in the high school, Sydney Foley. We had no clue how, but later we learned that her brother was his best friend Cooper, who had died over the summer, and all three of them worked together to stop Damon. Defeating evil spirits that want to completely screw up the universe has really been known to bring people together, it seems. It also turns out that after my basketball game, when everything was worked out for me, Press got sent into hell to stop Brennus the first time he tried to take over Solara, and was stuck there until Marshall and his crew finished their quest. I was wondering why my uncle was on a business trip for 3 years, and I never got to see him.

By the way, my name is Bobby Pendragon. I probably should've mentioned that.

I suppose I should mention that I'm also a spirit of Solara.

See—back to my adventure—Saint Dane was a spirit of Solara that went corrupt. He believed that the elite, the best of the best, should thrive, and the rest should be exiled. So 10 other spirits decided to stop him. They took 10 young spirits, and brought them to Halla—which is the entire, well, Multiverse, but I'll explain that later. The older spirits were to nurture and raise the younger spirits, so that they're prepared for the battle. However, the spirit that was gonna raise me—Alexander Naymeer—joined Saint Dane. So instead I was given a family to raise me, and my Uncle Press to my teacher. He was a great uncle: he took me on adventures like scuba diving, rock climbing, etc.. I never realized it was training to save everything.

Oh, and in regards to my family, they knew about everything. I wasn't like Jesus, joining a family, and like Uncle Press was the guardian angel Gabriel. My family were also from Solara, and volunteered to raise me.

So… Halla. Basically, there are 7 worlds that kinda live in different dimensions. They shouldn't be able to interact with each other, but Saint Dane created cavern-things known as "flumes" so that he could easily travel between the worlds. The worlds are known as Veelox, Denduron, Cloral, Quillan, Eelong, Zadaa… and Earth. However, Saint Dane divided Earth into 3 separate territories—First, Second, and Third—each taking place at certain times in history, to create the maximum amount of negative impact in Earth's history. He also created the territory Ibara from the future of the world Veelox. This is all complicated, I bet. I'd recommend actually reading the journals I wrote for Mark and Courtney to get a better idea.

Anyways, one spirit and one teacher (or in my case, spirit, teacher, and family) was placed in each territory so that they could grow up and understand its culture and history and stuff. We were known as the Travelers, also known as the Soldiers of Halla. We fought against Saint Dane in many territories, but lost Veelox and Quillan.

Unfortunately, he was also messing with events involving Mark and Courtney, and tricked Mark into traveling to First Earth—around the year 1937—to introduce a special technology known as forge to accelerate technological improvement significantly, so that an army of robots known as dados (clever move, SD) to work for him across Halla, namely on Quillan, where they worked for the government, and destroyed our one shot of saving the territory. Long story there, I'll try to get to it later. Point is, Saint Dane tried to "converge" the territories so it's easier to take over. He also had Alexander Naymeer start a cult off of his ideals on Second Earth known as Ravinia, which eventually spread across Halla, and we ended up losing pretty much every territory except Eelong, whose flume was destroyed. In the end, we created a flume on Eelong, bring people that were victims of the "Yankee Massacre"—which was Alexander Naymeer sending 70,000 Second Earth opposers of Ravinia all across Halla—and an oppressed indigenous people to a Ravinia stronghold on Third Earth. The people there were all "Y'know, screw Ravinia. These guys should live." The combined positive energy of these people, the Travelers, etc. was enough to deplete Solara of its negative spirit that Saint Dane was tapped to, and he was destroyed. Happy end!

So I complain to Uncle Press that the main reason any second-generation Travelers originally fought was that they wanted their old lives back, so some weird stuff happened, and I wound back to the 30th second of me making out with Courtney that night everything started, and lived out my life as I would have. I never saw Uncle Press after my basketball game, because he had to stop Brennus. I didn't get to see him for years, until Marshall saved the Morpheus Road.

So… now both Marshall's and my adventures seem to be… converging, if you will. But I'll let him explain what happened first. Besides, a quig that kinda looks like Gravedigger is about to attack–


	2. Earth's Black — Marshall Seaver

First off I thought I should mention that at one point someone stole the journals, and planned to show it to the police, who were looking for the vanished Pendragon family. To prevent this from happening, Mark and Courtney typed it all up to make it seem as though they made up the story to deal with their friend's disappearance, first writing but them typing it for ease. It all worked well, and in the end the thief was Saint Dane. I just wanted to say that it was at a time compiled into a story.

Right. So… I'm Marshall Seaver. My story is less complicated to explain, especially since Bobby explained a lot already. It's also shorter—more like a trilogy than a 10-book adventure. So my mom—who's a photographer–was in Greece with an assistant, and they checked out a temple for a general named Damon in Alexander the Great's army. He was a gruesome, violent beast, and his men thought he'd do bad things. So they killed him, and protected his sword with 6 small golden balls with Alexander's blood in it—known as crucibles—so that even in the afterlife he couldn't get it. But there was a rift in the temple, so when my mom was there, she and some crucibles fell through it. She died, and we lost some protection against Damon. So her assistant Ennis sent home a fake body, said there was an earthquake, and gave my family a crucible for protection against Damon. He also hid the sword, which was known as the poleax, in "her" tomb.

Time passed. I was geeky, and made comic scenes about this skeletal being I called Gravedigger. He was pretty creepy looking, if I do say so myself. Then one day at the beginning of summer break, my best (and only) friend Cooper Foley got in trouble for scalping tickets, and was sent to a cottage in Thistledown for the entire summer, which ruined my vacation. We got in a fight, so when I got home, I shattered my crucible.

Then a lot of creepy things happened to me, like while I was sleeping my hair rustled and a voice said "Morpheus" to me, I got a call which sent me to my school, where I saw my cat, and eventually Gravedigger in person, who tried to get me killed. Nice to know how figments of my imagination want me dead. I also saw various things get arranged in the shape of a triple-circle swirl. I go to Cooper's house to ask his sister for help, but she doesn't believe me. Then she shows me a tattoo of the swirl on her thigh, and says she somewhat believes me.

We call the Foleys in Thistledown, and apparently Cooper is missing. We drive up, and try to figure out what's happened. Basically, Coop got rammed by a boat and drowned, so he died. But it was actually because of Damon, who needed Cooper dead to get to me. Along the way, we run into more spooky tricks, like a boathouse full of blood, light showing us where to go, and Gravedigger appearing, making people wanna kill themselves. Wonderful.

This was all because of Damon, who wanted to get the poleax and invade the Light, which is basically the land of the living. I'll let Cooper explain Damon better, since he's our resident dead guy. But basically, when you die, you are sent to a place known as the Black. If you are a horrible person (as reflected by Solara), you are sent to a place known as the Blood. But when you meet the good ideals of Solara, then you are permitted there. To complete his quest, Damon needed help from a spirit named Brennus, who attempted the same thing. But first he needed the poleax, which held the power of whoever it killed. Which was a damn lot of people, as it was Damon's. Nuf said. It was so powerful, when he got it, he created a Rift between the Black and the Light, and another between the Black and the Blood.

Damon tried to get Brennus and his army to join him, but they wanted to invade Solara instead. Damon changed sides, and helped us fight his army. Eventually, we destroyed Brennus's spirit, and all was good. Unfortunately, Cooper and my mom couldn't return to the Light, because Coop died in the Light, and mom (who could have returned because she fell through the Rift and didn't actually die) has been dead for so long, her body had decayed and she couldn't return to it. Nevertheless, we saved the Morpheus Road, the path of Life and Death. As Bobby wrote, happy end!

We met up with Bobby's Uncle Press in the Blood, and he helped us out a fair bit. It was kind of funny meeting Bobby during the next school year, actually. He was with his Uncle, and I'm thinking "Hooly crap that's Press!" He just winked at me and acted like he never met me before.

I'll never forget that day. I was at the trophy shop with Mark Dimond, who also worked there. It was a slow day, but Bobby and Press walked in, and Mark introduced us all. Then Bobby and Mark left for a quick lunch break at Garden Poultry (who make THE BEST French Fries EVER), and I talked to Press for a bit. Our conversation went something like this:

Me: "What the hell are you doing here?"

Press: "Visiting my nephew. And a few of my partners that I've fought with."

Me: "Bobby is your nephew?"

Press: "Yup. Lucky kid."

Me: "But… you're a spirit. And… wait, partners? More than one? Cuz Sydney isn't here right now. And Cooper isn't here; the Watchers still grant him the ability to talk to me, so I'd see him."

Press: "I already talked to him, Ralph."

Me: "Hey! Only Coop can call me that!"

Press: "Sorry. Anyway, there's a bit of a problem with Damon."

Then Mark and Bobby walked back in, and some huge things happened.


	3. Earth — Mark Dimond

I never thought I'd write one of these journals. I've always been the reader, so it's pretty cool actually telling the story and not hearing it.

Oh well. Anyway, I'm Mark Dimond. I'm Bobby's best friend, every since pre-k. We grew apart though, because i was more interested in geeky things like robots, and Bobby liked sports. He hung out with the cooler kids, whereas people wanted to pick on me but didn't because of Bobby. Mess with me, you mess with him.

In retrospect, if I could turn back time, I never would've gotten into robots. That interest kind of helped Saint Dane.

See, what happened was that when I joined the high school, I was invited to the robotics club - the Sci-Clops. I also learned that the kid that's been bullying the living hell out of me for years—Andy Mitchell—was actually a robot geek. Together we worked together and created forge, which was special technology that started out as a blob, but could transform into a sphere, cube, or pyramid—by voice command! It worked by mixing a flexible skin provided by Andy and a computer skeleton by me. We entered it in a science fair, and came in first place!

Then my parents died in a plane crash. So a traveler by the name of Nevva Winter came to me and said that if I went back in time and introduced Forge technology, the acceleration of technology that I'll cause will save my parents' lives. It would also help Bobby fight Saint Dane. So Nevva, Andy, and I use the flume to travel back in time to First Earth. Andy was the guy that stole the journals that Marsh had mentioned earlier, so he got the idea of what's going on. We got a patent on forge technology, and created the company Dimond Alpha Digital Organization. Then I met my parents again, and found out they survived, and my plan worked.

Then I ran into Courtney, who appeared on First Earth, and told me that Nevva worked for Saint Dane, Andy WAS Saint Dane, and my parents never went on the plane to begin with, which is why they survived. To top it all off, forge was used to create an army of robots for Saint Dane. For more insult to injury, the robots were named DADOs. So as it turns out, I helped screw up Halla. Wheee!

I had sold the plans to Keaton Electronic Marvels Ltd., but didn't give up the prototype of forge. I tried to destroy it, but KEM already built working replicas, so we were screwed. And then Nevva forced me to give up my ring, so she could give it to baby Alexander Naymeer so that he could survive and grow up to start Ravinia. More help by me.

Oh well. In the end, we saved Halla,. All was good.

Then of course, time reversed so that we could live our lives, minds wiped, yadda yadda.

Some time later, Bobby and his Uncle Press walk in to Santoro's Trophy Shop while Marshall Seaver and I were working there. I introduce Marsh to everyone, and Bobby and I leave for Garden Poultry to get some fries. When we got back, Press decided it was a good time to tell us that we actually saved the universe, and that Marshall had saved the path of life and death, and now we both have to work together or else there was an even bigger mess.

So… he explained everything to us. Bobby and I didn't believe it, so he took us to Third Earth. We started believing it, and in the end he just used some Solaran powers of his, and we remembered everything. Weird.

Then he explained that the worst has yet to come.

"There are 7 worlds of Halla, you know." He said. "And here on Earth, you know that when you die, you go to the Black, then eventually Solara."

"Yup." said Marshall. "Or the Blood if you're an evil person."

"Well it's the same thing for the other worlds. They each have their own Morpheus Roads. They all work the same, but the roads are separate. In the end, though, they all end up at Solara."

"So… the worlds of Halla are all at like different end of a Morpheus highway that end up at Solara?" Bobby asked.

"Yup. Pretty much."

"So what's going on now? Saint Dane and Brennus are both dead and their spirits are destroyed. What could go wrong?" Marsh asked.

"Saint Dane wasn't the only one that was working towards his goal." a small, nervous-looking woman said, walking into the shop.

"And Marshall," a tall, dark-skinned woman said, "You're worst fears have come."


	4. Solara — Cooper Foley

I was really hoping that when I got to Solara, Marshall would have died, and I wouldn't be on a mission to save every living and dead spirit in all of time and space.

I mean, it's bad enough I died for ONE mission. Now I get to move on to the place where all good spirits eventually go, and it's to save it yet again.

Well on the bright side, I got to see my girlfriend again.

There's really not much to tell on the story of the afterlife. Bobby and Marshall already went over pretty much everything, and since we're all writing this journal while we're working, it's best not to waste time adding details.

Anyway, I was just chilling out with my grandfather in my vision of the Black. Everyone in the Black has their own "vision", which is a perception of the place most known as home to that spirit. Other spirits can visit other visions, or visit the Light. But you can't talk to people there. Unless you help defeat evil spirits bent on screwing up the road, like me.

ANYWAY, I was at garden poultry munching on some fries when the Watcher known as Press appeared, along with a tall, dark-skinned woman. I had met them both before, during our adventure fighting Brennus and Damon. We also talked every now and then, for fun. That's right, I'm friends with special spirits that control where you go in the afterlife. If there was a Black Facebook, I'd add them. So Press went up to me and started talking to me about these things known as Halla and Saint Dane and other things you should understand by now.

"…Unfortunately, Alexander Naymeer's spirit was never destroyed." the woman, who was called Osa, said. "And he's still bent on bringing Ravinia to Halla."

"And… how does this concern me?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be getting the Travelers to help you?"

"We're on that already. After this I plan to talk to Bobby." Press explained. "Anyway, the concept of Solara was just so astounding to Damon, he couldn't resist the offer."

"What offer? What are you tal—oh I think I know where this is going."

"Alexander Naymeer said that Damon could have the greatest battle of all time–greater than the battles for the Rifts."

"That's big." I said calmly.

"Exactly." Osa said. "That's why we're going to take you to Solara. We need to get the Guardians, the Travelers, and acolytes. We must stop Damon and Alexander. All of Halla and the Morpheus Road is endangered."

"In other words," a voice said, "we'll be screwed."

"Maggie." I said, shocked. "I've missed you so much."

And at that point, I suddenly got whisked away from my vision. I was in a place that words could not begin to describe. There were purple clouds, and everything just felt… positive.

"Welcome," Osa said," to Sola—"


End file.
